Leeme un Libro
by mooniemouse27
Summary: Slytherin y Gryffindor...


**-Leeme un Libro-**

**Disclaimer:** Nada de los personajes me pertenece simplemente la historia para la que fueron manipulados.

**N/A:** Abajo esta realmente lo que quiero decir.

**Advertencias:** Cambio de personalidades.

* * *

"Léeme un libro, por favor."

Una petición absurda e infantil, eso creía yo, eso fue lo que me asegure a pensar y a rechazar. Godric ya era lo suficientemente grande para tomar un libro por si solo y poder leerlo y en verdad no entendía su afán por dejar que alguien leyese por él. No lo encontraba ni gracioso ni divertido y por supuesto después de observarle atentamente mientras escuchaba la lectura de labios ajenos, me pareció totalmente irritable.

Cada vez que le veía con Helga o Rowena era lo mismo. El acostado en el diván o sofá e incluso a veces en el suelo o el pasto, siempre con la cabeza reposando en el regazo de aquellas mujeres. Ellas voluntaria o involuntariamente terminaban por arrullarlo y sumirlo en un dulce y tranquilo sueño acariciando sus dorados cabellos. Mimos que el disfrutaba demasiado y eso solo me irritaba aún más.

Llegaron momentos incluso en los cuales compartíamos el lugar de lectura y yo tenía que retirarme para no ver esas escenas. No me gustaba verlo sonreírle a nadie que no fuero yo. ¿Egoísmo? sí, lo era, pero la culpa la tenía el por darse a querer tan fácilmente, por haber capturado mi atención y haberse instalado en mi corazón. Era culpa suya que solo lo quisiera para mí.

Probablemente si no le hubiese rechazado tan hostilmente la primera vez, él tendría la confianza de pedírmelo de nuevo. De invitarme a ser partícipe de ese pequeño ritual que, según pude comprobar, no era exclusivo de aquellas dos mujeres.

Habían acudido a nosotros varias familias que querían que fuéramos participes de la educación de sus hijos. A eso nos dedicábamos, para eso estaría abierta la escuela muy pronto. Unas visitas quedaron atrapadas en nuestro castillo por una tormenta que azotó el lugar y la amabilidad y cordialidad de Helga y Godric les hizo quedarse a pasar la noche. Poco después de la cena me encontré buscando a Gryffindor sin motivo alguno, solo quería verlo antes de dormir. Lo encontré y desee no haberlo hecho. Estaba en la biblioteca recostado en un diván con la cabeza en el regazo de un joven de no más de 13 o tal vez 14 años, sería nuestro alumno muy pronto, en ese momento esperaba que no. El joven se encontraba absorto en su lectura mientras una de sus manos viajaba por la cabellera de mi colega, acariciándola, adormeciéndolo a él. La rabia que sentí en esos momentos me condujo a reclamarles pero antes siquiera de que ellos me notaran Rowena me detuvo.

- Si haces algún tipo de escándalo, el más afectado será Godric -

No es como si hubiesen estado haciendo algo malo, pero no quería para nada que apellido Gryffindor se viese envuelto en algo y por supuesto que no quería que Godric saliese lastimado. Me detuve y solo me quedé observándolos de lejos, esta vez me quedé al final. Hice aplomo de la paciencia que me caracterizaba en todo tipo de situaciones; menos en las que involucraran a mi rubio amigo, y fui recompensado.

Godric se levantó, sabiendo de antemano el momento del final de la lectura, no dormía tan solo fingía. Le sonrío al muchacho y sin más se encaminó a la salida, topándose conmigo y después de una expresión de sorpresa, me sonrió deseándome buenas noches y dándome un corto pero cálido abrazo. ¿Qué clase de recompensa es esa? Se preguntaran. Para mí, la más valiosa. Hacía días que no sentía la calidez de su cuerpo y para mí, ese pequeño contacto supuso el cielo.

El mejor día para mí, fue cuando nos encontramos solos en la enorme escuela, ni Rowena ni Helga estaban ahí y vi aquello como una oportunidad para volver a tenerlo cerca. Me senté a leer en la biblioteca y lo esperaba. Como si de un hechizo se tratara, se presentó y se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, observándome. Supuse que dudaba, una vez lo había rechazado y creí que pensaba que haría lo mismo, con paso calmo se colocó frente a mí.

- **¿Qué estás leyendo Salazar?** -

Su voz era suave y en un tono demasiado bajo a su acostumbrado, observé el libro por un momento y luego le respondí.

- **Es algo que me sugirió Helga, aún no sé de qué va** -

Lo esperado llegó y sonreí para mis adentros pero no fue tanto como esperaba.

- **¿Leerías para mí?** -

Esperé un momento pero asentí y él se acercó más, sentándose a mi lado con una leve distancia de por medio, le vi extrañado y espere por el momento en el que se acomodara, nada pasó y fue él quien terminó con el incómodo silencio.

- **Puedes empezar.** -

No, no podía. ¿Por qué conmigo tenía que ser diferente? Mi mirada se centró en la suya como si pidiera una explicación, el solo la evitó y creí ver un tenue color rosa teñir sus mejillas. Fue mi cuerpo el que reaccionó y le atrajo hacia mí, acomodándolo en mi regazo y acariciando sus suaves cabellos. En su rostro podía ver la sorpresa, pero luego un brillo distinto lleno su mirada escarlata y sus mejillas la acompañaron en color. Comencé mi lectura y él seguía observándome, podía verlo de reojo, al cabo de unos minutos se relajó e hizo algo que no le había visto hacer antes. Se acomodó con el rostro en mi abdomen y me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, como si tuviese miedo a caerse. Como si fuera yo, a dejarlo caer. Me olvidé por completo de leer y me dedique a él, solo a él. Escuchando su respiración y sintiéndola chocar con mi cuerpo, disfrutando de la calidez del suyo. Adorando cada parte de su ser, desde la suavidad de sus cabellos hasta la tersa textura de sus mejillas, su piel. Hubo silencio, nada más. No necesitaba palabras para demostrarle lo importante que se había vuelto para mí y él no necesito de más acciones para demostrarme que yo le era igual de especial.

A partir de ese día, no volvió a pedirle a nadie más que le leyera. Era solo conmigo, era sólo a mí a quien buscaba y era sólo él para quien leyera.

* * *

Bien, pues aquí les dejo mi primer Slytherin/Gryffindor :)

Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí me encantó escribir de ellos. Es una pareja no explotada lo suficiente en el fandom SLASH de HP y yo creo que es de las más importantes porque de ahí empieza todo, digo ellos fueron lo que fundaron las casas y de ellos se toma como base la personalidad de cada alumno a la hora de ponerlo en las casas. Aunque claro Salazar no me salió tan Slytherin como creo que debe ser uno pero es que andaba algo depre y falta de amor que escribí esto basándome en una linda experiencia con la que soñé :).

Una cosa más y para aclaración por si me animo a escribir algo más de este par, que espero así sea.

El color de cabello y ojos los base según los colores que representan cada casa, es decir:

Gryffindor: Escarlata y dorado. Cabello rubio y ojos rubíes.

Slytherin: Esmeralda y plateado. Cabello plateado y ojos esmeralda.

Ravenclaw: Azul y cobre. Cabello marrón y ojos azules.

Hufflepuff: Amarillo y negro. Cabello negro y ojos amarillos, casi dorados.

Sé que no son así las apariencias y que la mayoría pone a Rowena y Salazar con el cabello negro, a Godric pelirrojo y a Helga rubia, pero me gusta así y le da un aire tan de sus casas :). Disculpen el cambio drástico. Pero si se fijan bien, estarían también representando a sus animales en el caso de las mujeres, ya saben el águila es más probable con las plumas café y con los ojos azules al igual que el tejón negro y ojos amarillentos :). En el caso de los hombres se me hace más hermoso un león dorado con ojos escarlata y las serpientes siempre pueden variar su color pero imaginarme a Salazar con cabello verde, no tanto.

Las opiniones en review o PM y GRACIAS por leer y ciao!.


End file.
